Our Hope
by Artemisaish
Summary: "Hei, apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina pelan. "Aku yakin, Kushina! Dia anak yang sangat kuat! Aku yakin!"  "Tapi..."  Sudahlah, selama dunia ini masih penuh dengan harapan dan impian. Bukankah kita masih bisa tenang?"  Mind To RnR?


**A/N:**

**Kali ini tentang my super girl Ai lagi yang pertama, tepuk tangan buat Kushina Uzumaki! –plokplokplok- chara yang hebat banget! Sampai-sampai Ai nangis waktu membaca chapter ini!**

**Our Hope**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst/Family**

**Pair:**

**Minakushi**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning:**

**Drabble chapter 504/Miss typo (s) **

"Shinobi!" kata Minato pelan sambil menatap istrinya yang berlutut di samping bayinya yang baru lahir, "Kurasa inilah tugas dari seorang Shinobi! Selain itu jika aku hidup apakah kau yakin Naruto juga tidak akan menderita karena kehilangan seorang ibu? Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikanmu!"

Kushina terdiam, mencerna perkataan suaminya. Dia memandang pria berambut pirang di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, tidak ada senyum di sana seperti biasa.

"Inu bukan hanya untukmu saja! Tapi juga untuk Naruto!" Kushina menoleh dan melihat Naruto, bayi mereka yang belum genap sehari di dunia sudah harus merasakan penderitaan sebesar ini. kushina menitikkan air mata. Dia merasa sangat iba kepada Naruto. Minato melangkah sambil menggendong Naruto mendekati Kushina.

"Menderita, agar anaknya bisa hidup lebih baik untuk masa depan. Bukankah itu tugas orang tua?" katanya lalu menyerahkan Naruto ke Kushina. Minato berbalik menghadapi Kyuubi yang sementara tersegel oleh jurus _Shikifujin, _rantai-rantai mengikat seluruh tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta.

_Sandaime _berlari di sertai anak buahnya untuk menolong Minato tapi, terhalang oleh segel di antara Kyuubi.

"Minato! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Mengapa kau memakai jurus itu?" gumam sang Sandaime. Kyuubi masih meronta-ronta tidak terima dirinya di kekang seperti itu.

"Yondaime! Kau...sialan! Argh..." geram Kyuubi marah.

Minato mengaktifkan kembali shikifujinnya, terlihat tangan kematian menembus perutnya langsung menuju Kyuubi, melilitnya. Kyuubi meronta kuat membaut Minato hampir kewalahan.

"Segel!" gumam Minato, lalu tangan kematian itu membetot Kyuubi yang masih memberontak kencang, "Argh! Cakranya terlalu besar!" Minato kesakitan akibat cakra Kyuubi yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

'Gawat! Cakranya terlalu besar! Tubuhku mati rasa! Kalau begini...tidak! aku harus bertahan! Demi Kushina, Naruto dan seluruh penduduk desa!'

Tubuh Kyuubi mulai menyusut karena cakranya di segel sebagian. Minato melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih terlelap seperti tidak terganggu oleh pertarungan hidup mati orang tuanya.

"Selanjutnya, tinggal menggunakan _Hakkefuin, _untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto." dia membentuk segel, lalu muncullah singgasana upacara. Minato meletakkan Naruto di atasnya.

'Sial! Yondaime bermaksud menyegelku ke dalam tubuh anak sialan itu!' pikir Kyuubi geram.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hhh...! M-minato..." Kushina ingin berdiri tapi jatuh bersimpuh kembali lalu muntah darah. sepertinya dia terluka parah akibat bijuu di keluarkan secara paksa dari tubuhnya. Minato menoleh melihat istrinya yang hampir ambruk.

"Kushina bertahanlah!" dia berlari mendekati Kushina, tepat saat itulah Kyuubi mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh wadahnya, dia mengayunkan tangannya yang runcing dan tajam ke arah Naruto. Sebentar lagi bayi kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu akan segera berlumuran darah dan...

Crash!

Secara bersamaan Minato dan Kushina melompat untuk melindungi bayinya, darah mengucur keras membasahi bumi. Minato dan Kushina sama-sama tertusuk karena ingin melindungi anaknya.

"Jika seorang ayah tak mampu melakukan tugasnya, seorang ibu lebih baikkan?" kata Kushina pelan. Dia merasakan sakit amat sangat di bagian perutnya. Kyuubi menarik kembali tangannya tapi segera di tahan oleh Minato membuat Kyuubi tambah kesal.

"Kalian memang manusia sialan!" teriaknya kencang. Sandaimehanya melihat pemandangan itu dari batas pelindung yang di buat oleh Minato.

"Mereka melindungi anaknya!" seru salah seorang shinobi desa Konoha.

"Kau menang, Minato! Perdebatan ini kau menangkan!" Minato tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Kushina!" dia lalu mengeluarkan jurus _kuschiyose no jutsu, _tak lama muncullah seeokor katak berukuran sedang bagi dunia katak.

"Ahhh...Kyuubi!" teriaknya begitu melihat Kyuubi yang bertampang amat sangat galak, lalu dia menoleh dan terkejut melihat Minato dan istrinya dalam kondisi menggenaskan, "Yondaime! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" dia bisa memastika apa yang terjadi nanti.

Minato tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan katak itu, "Gamatora, aku percayakan kunci segel ini padamu! Bawalah kepada guru Jiraiya, suruh beliau menyimpannya!"

"T-tapi..." Gamatora kelihatan keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Tolonglah, Gamatora!" kata Minato memelas, dia sudah merasa sampai batas, waktunya sudah hampir tiba, dia harus bergegas.

"Baiklah! Selamat tinggal, Yondaime-sama! Uzumaki-sama!" kata Gamatora lalu memberikan penghormatan kepada pasangan suami istri itu dan segera menghilang.

"Kushina, saatnya aku pergi! Aku akan upayakan agar cakraku juga tersisa untuk Naruto." dewa kematian yang rakus akan nyawa berdiri di belakang Minato bersiap untuk memutuskan hidup dengan menggunakan pisaunya, "Kita sudah tidak punya waktu! Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan..."

Untuk sementara, Kushina memandang bayinya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Begitu polos! Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi dia sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Dengan terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga Kushina berbicara lambat-lambat.

"N-naruto, jangan jadi orang yang suka pilih-pilih makanan! Makanlah yang banyak agar cepat besar dan jadi kuat seperti ayahmu yang keras kepala ini!" Minato tersenyum sendu mendengarnya, "Mandilah tiap hari! Tidur yang cukup! Bertemanlah, tidak peduli berapa banyak! Pastikan mereka benar-benar temanmu yang bias kau percaya, bisa menghargaimu dan bisa mengakui keberadaanmu! Belajarlah _ninjutsu!_ Ibu tidak pernah menguasainya dengan baik!"

Minato ketawa mendengar perkataan Kushina, dia sudah merasa mati rasa sekujur tubuhnya. Darah membanjir keluar, membasahi selimut bayi mungil itu.

"Patuhilah gurumu di sekolah! Dan ingat! Jauhilah tiga larangan shinobi, jangan meminjam uang jika kau tidak sanggup membayarnya, rajinlah menabung, jangan minum alkohol sampai kau dewasa! Kalau untuk pasanganmu, pilihlah berdasarkan hatimu! Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Dan pesan ayahmu! Berhati-hatilah terhadap guru Jiraiya!" sambung Minato. Kushina menatap sejenak anaknya, matanya meredup.

"Naruto, kau akan mengalami banyak penderitaan dan kesakitan, tapi jangan pernah untuk menyerah! Kejarlah impianmu dan jangan pernah putus asa! A-da...ad-a banyak sekali yang ingin ibu bicarakan kepadamu, ingatlah suatu hal bahwa ibu selalu menyayangimu!" Minato terdiam mendengar perkataan istrinya, dia sudah sampai!

"Maaf, Minato! Aku sudah memakai seluruh waktu kita!" kata Kushina pelan.

"Tak apa!" Minato memandang Naruto, "Naruto, ini ayahmu! Dengarkanlah ibumu yang cerewet ini!" katanya sambil memeluk Kushina. Matanya meredup, sebelum benar-benar tertutup Minato bergumam, "Kami berharap padamu, Naruto! _Hakkefuin!_" Darah menggenang di sekitar Naruto, bukti dari pengorbanan orang tua untuk anaknya, bukti pengorbanan seorang pemimpin untuk rakyatnya, bukti cinta kasih seorang ibu, dan bukti kasih sayang sepasang suami istri.

**xxxxx**

"Begitulah!" kata Kushina pelan, "Maafkan ibu Naruto!" katanya sambil terisak pelan, "Kami telah membuatmu menderita dengan menjadi wadah Kyuubi lalu meninggalkanmu!"

"Sudahlah! Ibu tidak perlu meminta maaf! Karena, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kalian berdua! Memang aku telah mengalami penderitaan dan kesakitan tapi, selama ada teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku. Aku yakin! Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Kushina kaget mendengar putranya, dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin, aku tidak pernah mengerti akan kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya jadi, aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Tapi satu hal! Aku paham sekarang, aku hidup sampai sekarang karena, ayah dan ibu berkorban untukku." Kushina terkejut mendengarnya, tak terasa airmatanya keluar mendengar perkataan putranya, "Aku juga mengetahui satu hal, memang aku telah menjadi wadah Kyuubi tapi sekarang aku telah ikhlas menerima itu karena sebelum ibu dan ayah menarh Kyuubi dalam diriku, ibu memberiku kasih sayang yang sangat berarti untukku dan menjadikanku seperti sekarang."

Kushina menekap mulutnya, airmatanya meleleh membasahi mata emeraldnya. Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata putranya sama sekali tidak membencinya! Perasaannya membuncah, antara senang, sedih dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang menjadi anak kalian! Sangat senang!" Kushina maju hendak memeluk Naruto tapi, cakranya hampir habis.

"Oh, Minato!" katanya terisak, "Kau dengar itu! Dia senang! Dia tidak membenci kita! Kasih sayang kita sampai kepadanya!" kata Kushina dengan tubuh perlahan-lahan menghilang, "Terima kasih, Naruto! Telah mau menjadi anak kami! Dengan ini, bisakah kami berharap sekali lagi padamu? Kami menitipkan sebuah harapan padamu!" kata Kushina untuk terakhir kalinya, "Bahagialah Naruto! Ikutilah kata hatimu! Apapun perkataan orang, jangan putus asa! Kami yakin kau adalah penyelamat dunia shinobi ini!" Kushina mulai menghilang.

"Itulah, harapan kami padamu!" katanya kemudia menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto tercengang melihat ibunya menghilang, dia menutup matanya dan bisa melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang melambai sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku berjanji ibu, ayah!" gumam Naruto pelan.

_"Hei, apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina pelan._

_ "Aku yakin, Kushina! Dia anak yang sangat kuat! Aku yakin!"_

_ "Tapi..."_

_ "Sudahlah, selama dunia ini masih penuh dengan harapan dan impian. Bukankah kita masih bisa tenang?" Kushina tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, "Dialah penyelamat dunia shinobi!"_

_ "Yah, aku percaya padanya!"_

**~Owari~**

**Finish!**

**Hahaha –ketawa sinting-**

**Maafkan daku kalo jelek dan kesannya niru!**

**Lagi blank plus stunk plus wb! –ngeles-**

**Udah terima aja! –di tampar-**

**Oh, iya review, Minna! –Puppy eyes-**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
